Star Trek II: L'ira di Khan
:"At the end of the universe lies the beginning of vengeance." :"Alla fine dell'universo giace l'inizio della vendetta." L'ammiraglio James T. Kirk sta per affrontare la sua più grande sfida. Mentre si trova nella crisi di mezza età a causa dei dubbi che nutre circa il suo posto nella galassia, viene obbligato a prendere posizione contro la sua nemesi—Khan Noonien Singh, il quale è sfuggito al suo esilio su Ceti Alpha V, e che ora vuole vendetta. Con un nuovo dispositivo potente nelle mani sbagliate, ed uno scenario perdente di fronte, il prezzo della vittoria per la nave stellare Enterprise potrebbe risultare troppo alto. Riassunto NEL XXIII SECOLO... left|thumb|Nel XXIII secolo... :"Diario del capitano, data stellare 8130.3. La nave stellare ''Enterprise si trova in missione verso Gamma Hydra. Sezione 14, coordinate 22-87-4. In avvicinamento alla zona Neutrale, tutti i sistemi normali e funzionanti."'' Una femmina Vulcaniana siede sulla poltrona di comando sul ponte della Enterprise. Mentre l'equipaggio anziano si trova alle rispettive console, l'ufficiale, Saavik, redige il diario di bordo, poi ordina al Comandante Sulu di tracciare una rotta per evitare di entrare nella Zona Neutrale. All'improvviso, Uhura riceve una chiamata di soccorso dalla , la quale ha colpito una mina gravitazionale nei pressi di Altair VI... all'interno della Zona Neutrale. Nonostante gli avvertimenti di Sulu e di Spock, Saavik ordina che si entri nella Zona per portare a bordo i superstiti. Subito dopo esser entrata nella Zona, l' Enterprise viene raggiunta da tre navi da battaglia Klingon, le quali le aprono il fuoco contro. L' Enterprise viene danneggiata pesantemente; molti ufficiali che si trovano sul ponte rimangono uccisi. Saavik non ha altra alternativa che ordinare all'equipaggio superstite di abbandonare la nave. Poi, attraverso l'interfono, si sente la voce dell'Ammiraglio Kirk. Lo schermo del ponte scivola di lato, rivelandone una stanza illuminata nel retro. La ''Kobayashi Maru'' era un test – che Saavik non crede sia atto a provare le sue vere capacità. Kirk spiega che uno scenario perdente è una situazione che ogni comandante può ritrovarsi ad affrontare, e che il modo in cui si affronta la morte è importante come quello col quale si affronta la vita. All'esterno della stanza della simulazione, Spock è in attesa del giudizio di Kirk circa la performance dei cadetti. Kirk nota che gli studenti hanno distrutto sia la stanza della simulazione che Spock. Quest'ultimo ricorda quando fu Kirk a sostenere il test della Kobayashi Maru, sottolineando che l'ammiraglio l'aveva affrontato tre volte e che la soluzione finale era stata "unica". Kirk ringrazia poi Spock per il regalo di compleanno, un'antica copia di A Tale of Two Cities. Kirk si ritira nel proprio alloggio, nel quale viene raggiunto da Leonard McCoy, il quale gli porta in dono una bottiglia di birra Romulana invecchiata. Notando che Kirk si comporta in maniera strana, gli domanda se vuole davvero vuole essere un ammiraglio e quello che questo comporta, o andare "a zonzo per la galassia" in una nave stellare. Kirk si apre col dottore, ed i due si fanno un drink di fronte al caminetto. :"Diario di bordo, data stellare 8130.4. Diario redatto dal primo ufficiale Pavel Chekov. La nave stellare ''Reliant si trova in avvicinamento orbitale a Ceti Alpha VI per il Progetto Genesis. Continuiamo la ricerca di un pianeta privo di vita che possa essere adatto per svolgervi i test relativi all'esperimento Genesis. Questo è il sedicesimo pianeta che abbiamo visitato. Finora, nessun successo."'' Nel frattempo, il comandante Chekov si trova a bordo della , la quale si trova in orbita di Ceti Alpha VI per il Progetto Genesis, alla ricerca di un pianeta privo di vita che possa rivelarsi adatto a condurvi i test relativi all'esperimento Genesis. Sebbene Ceti Alpha VI dovrebbe essere inadatto ad ospitare la vita, Chekov rileva un flusso di energia minore su un dynoscanner. Chekov ed il capitano Terrell si teletrasportano sulla superficie per controllare. Dopo esservi giunti, riescono a malapena a superare le nubi di polvere finché non trovano - entrandovi - quello che sembra essere il relitto di un vascello schiantatosi sul pianeta. Scoprono che il relitto è una navetta proveniente dalla ''Botany Bay'', una nave che Chekov ricorda anche troppo bene. Preso dal panico, spinge Terrell verso l'uscita, solo per trovarvi un gruppo di uomini in loro attesa. Il loro rapitore si rivela essere Khan Noonien Singh. Per scoprire il motivo per il quale i due si trovano lì, Khan introduce alcuni giovani parassiti di Ceti nelle loro orecchie, rendendoli arrendevoli. Sotto il comando del capitano Spock, l' Enterprise viene utilizzata per addestrare i cadetti dell'Accademia della Flotta Stellare, e Kirk, McCoy, Uhura, e Sulu vi si recano a bordo per prestare il loro servizio ed esperienza durante una breve crociera di addestramento. Ma Khan attrae Kirk nei pressi della stazione di ricerca Regula I, facendo in modo che Chekov informi la dottoressa Carol Marcus, capo del progetto Genesis, che Kirk ha ordinato loro di appropriarsi del Dispositivo Genesis. La dottoressa Marcus cerca di contattare Kirk per avere la conferma dell'ordine, ma il segnale è molto disturbato. Kirk, dopo essersi consultato con il Comando della Flotta Stellare, assume il comando della nave ed ordina che l' Enterprise si diriga verso Regula I. , ferito mortalmente dall'attacco di Khan]] L' Enterprise trova la Reliant ad attenderli. Nonostante non si riesca contattare la Reliant, Kirk è riluttante ad alzare gli scudi – come, e Saavik glielo ricorda, il regolamento vorrebbe. La Reliant apre il fuoco, sapendo esattamente dove si trovano i punti deboli della nave, e mettendo fuori uso l'energizzatore principale del vascello nonché il nucleo di curvatura, lasciando solo una fonte di energia, e ferendo a morte diversi cadetti. I motori sono fuori uso, gli scudi sono inutilizzabili, e c'è energia sufficiente solo per qualche tiro coi phaser, il che non basta contro gli scudi della Reliant. Khan poi esige che gli vengano consegnate tutte le informazioni riguardanti il dispositivo Genesis, altrimenti distruggerà l' Enterprise. Kirk fa finta di prestarsi al suo gioco, ma trasmette in realtà un segnale usando il codice del prefisso (1-6-3-0-9) della Reliant, facendo in modo di farle abbassare gli scudi. Nonostante l'intelligenza di Khan - sapeva esattamente dove colpire l' Enterprise per ottenere il massimo effetto devastante – è ancora relativamente inesperto ai comandi di una nave stellare. Quando si rende conto di quel che Kirk sta facendo, non riesce a localizzare immediatamente i controlli per assumere il comando degli scudi. Con quel poco che l'energia ausiliaria può offrire, Kirk fa fuoco sulla Reliant, danneggiando il controllo dei siluri fotonici e della velocità di curvatura. Khan è riluttante a battere in ritirata, ma i suoi seguaci gli ricordano che l' Enterprise, con i suoi sistemi energetici fuori uso, non può fuggire. Entrambe le navi si allontanano per effettuare le riparazioni e la battaglia si conclude con un nulla di fatto. Kirk si reca dai feriti in infermeria ed assiste al decesso del guardiamarina di prima classe Peter Preston. Potendo di nuovo contare sull'energia ad impulso, l' Enterprise giunge a Regula I. Kirk mette insieme una squadra di sbarco, e Saavik gli rammenta l'Ordine Generale 15 il quale vieta che ci si teletrasporti in una situazione pericolosa senza una scorta armata. Trovano che il personale della stazione è stato ucciso, e scoprono che Chekov e Terrell giacciono in stato semi-incosciente in un recipiente di raccolta. Fanno anche la scoperta che le registrazioni della stazione inerenti al Dispositivo Genesis sono state cancellate dallo staff di Regula. Mentre esplorano la stazione, trovano un teletrasporto che è stato attivato di recente. Controllando le coordinate, Kirk capisce che si sono trasportati all'interno dell'asteroide Regula. Kirk chiede un rapporto danni dell' Enterprise. Spock dice che "secondo il manuale, le ore potrebbero sembrare giorni" e che il teletrasporto sarà di nuovo pronto fra due giorni. Fidandosi delle coordinate del teletrasporto, si materializzano all'interno di una stanza. Ivi si trova il Dispositivo Genesis, ma prima che Kirk si possa muovere, viene attaccato da suo figlio, David Marcus, che lo accusa di aver cercato di rubare Genesis. Carol, la madre di David, cerca di chiarire la situazione, ma prima che questo sia possibile, il gruppo viene minacciato da Chekov e Terrell. Il Dispositivo Genesis viene prelevato col teletrasporto e Khan ordina a Terell di uccidere Kirk. Terrell, tuttavia, offre resistenza a Khan ed il parassita nel suo corpo gli causa dolori atroci. Per far cessare il tutto, Terell punta il phaser contro se stesso e si vaporizza. Chekov sviene ed il parassita di Ceti esce da un suo orecchio. Khan, sorpreso di trovare Kirk vivo e vegeto, gli giura di abbandonarlo su Regula per l'eternità. Kirk evita le domande di Carol e David circa Khan e chiede del cibo. Carol e David mostrano a Kirk, McCoy e Saavik la caverna Genesis, la quale è stata creata da un Dispositivo Genesis su scala ridotta: nelle profondità di Regula, ora esiste un ecosistema stabile, il quale è stato creato in un giorno. Nella caverna, Saavik chiede a Kirk, il quale sta mangiando una mela, circa il suo risultato riguardante lo scenario della Kobayashi Maru. McCoy le dice che Kirk è stato l'unico ad aver avuto la meglio su uno scenario perdente e Kirk ammette di aver riprogrammato la simulazione. David dice che ha barato, e Kirk ribatte di aver "cambiato le condizioni del test." Kirk poi contatta l' Enterprise e Spock dice loro di prepararsi per il teletrasporto. Saavik è sorpresa dalla velocità con la quale il teletrasporto è stato riparato in sole due ore e Kirk le ricorda il Regolamento 46A: Spock ha alterato il rapporto. Sfortunatamente, il nave non può sfuggire alla Reliant, la quale ha subito danni minori. Kirk decide di cercare rifugio nella vicina Nebulosa Mutara, i cui gas ionizzati disturbano i sensori e gli scudi di entrambi i vascelli. Khan ordina che la Reliant segua la nave di Kirk, ma l'equipaggio è riluttante, poiché sanno che i sistemi sensori e difensivi saranno inutili. Di nuovo a bordo dell' Enterprise, Spock nota che i sensori hanno rilevato che la Reliant sta riducendo la velocità e che sembra abbandonare l'inseguimento. Per assicurarsi che Khan lo segua, Kirk dice ad Uhura di contattare la Reliant e provoca la sua nemesi, dicendo "Ci abbiamo già provato una volta a modo tuo, Khan. Sei pronto per la rivincita? Khan ... Io '''me la rido' al tuo intelletto superiore."'' Infuriato per la presa in giro, Khan ordina di procedere a piena potenza d'impulso, nonostante le proteste di Joachim, e riprende l'inseguimento. Poi, inizia la Battaglia della Nebulosa Mutara. Entrambe le navi sono svantaggiate dalle condizioni all'interno della nebulosa, ma questo è un bene per Kirk, poiché entrambe le navi si trovano in parità per quanto riguarda i sistemi non operativi, laddove nello spazio aperto l' Enterprise sarebbe stato il vascello più danneggiato. Inizia un gioco di gatto che insegue il topo. I sistemi di puntamento del computer non funzionano, perciò entrambi gli equipaggi devono fare affidamento sui comandi di puntamento manuali basandosi sulla vista della nave antagonista sul display visivo, che è maggiormente statico. Sulu, grazie alla sua esperienza, riesce a fare tiri migliori e danneggiare lievemente l'altra nave, ma entrambi i vascelli si mancano il più delle volte. Mentre si muovono quasi alla cieca all'interno della nebulosa, all'improvviso la statica sullo schermo dell' Enterprise si dirada abbastanza per rivelare che le navi stanno per scontrarsi. Riescono ad allontanarsi abbastanza per evitare di entrare in collisione, ed a quel punto anche l'aprire il fuoco manualmente è sufficiente perché ogni vascello danneggi l'altro. La Reliant riesce a distruggere il lanciatore del siluri dell' Enterprise, la quale risponde al fuoco e danneggia la plancia della Reliant, provocando un'esplosione che uccide diversi membri dell'equipaggio sul ponte, tra cui uno tra i più fedeli di Khan, Joachim, che Khan giura di vendicare. Kirk riesce comunque ad avere la meglio su Khan grazie alla propria esperienza superiore in fatto di combattimenti contro navi stellari. Un Chekov scosso, ma ristabilito, sale sul ponte ed offre i propri servigi. Khan, pensando in maniera bidimensionale, non è preparato alla mossa dell' Enterprise la quale va "giù" mentr'egli passa sopra e poi gli torna "sopra" dietro. La Reliant viene colpita da diversi colpi di phaser, ed un siluro fa spezzare una gondola. La Reliant viene danneggiata seriamente e si allontana, perdendo plasma. La maggior parte dell'equipaggio di Khan viene ucciso durante questo attacco, e Khan stesso è ferito ed a malapena vivo. Nel tentativo finale di uccidere Kirk, Khan attiva il Dispositivo Genesis. L' Enterprise è troppo danneggiata per sfuggire all'esplosione che il dispositivo innescherà. Senza farsi notare, Spock esce dal ponte, mentre Kirk ordina di allontanare la nave "alla massima velocità". Sul ponte della Reliant, Khan cita Moby Dick osservando: "No, Kirk, non puoi sfuggire. Dal cuore dell'inferno, io ti pugnalo. Per tutto l'odio, io sputo il mio ultimo respiro su di te." Pochi istanti dopo, Khan muore a causa delle ferite. Spock giunge in sala macchine, solo per venir bloccato dal dottor McCoy, il quale non vuole che il Vulcaniano entri in un compartimento irradiato in maniera letale che fa parte del sistema del motore di curvatura. Spock mette fuori combattimento McCoy, e si fonde mentalmente col dottore, dicendo "Ricorda..." Poi prende un paio di guanti da lavoro, entra nella stanza, e ripara il reattore. I motori di curvatura tornano ad essere operativi appena in tempo, e l' Enterprise fugge via nel momento in cui il Dispositivo Genesis esplode. La Nebulosa Mutara si condensa attorno all'esplosione, creando il Pianeta Genesis. Kirk contatta la sala macchine per congratularsi con Scotty, ma McCoy, con tono grave, risponde che Kirk farebbe meglio a raggiungerlo, ed è in quel momento in cui Kirk nota che la stazione scientifica è senza il suo occupante. Un'espressione di orrore profondo si stampa sul volto di Kirk mentre corre in sala macchine da Spock, morente. Kirk lo chiama e si posiziona dall'altra parte della parete trasparente, contro la quale si trova - all'interno della stanza del reattore - anche Spock. Spock, con difficoltà, cerca di spiegare a Kirk il suo ragionamento: "Non si addolori, ammiraglio. È la logica. Le necessità dei molti sono più importanti ...", al che Kirk replica, "delle necessità dei pochi", e Spock annuisce. "O di quelle di uno ..." Spock afferma che non aveva mai affrontato il test della Kobayashi Maru "finora", e chiede a Kirk, "Cosa pensa della mia soluzione?" Kirk, profondamente addolorato, non riesce a rispondere. "Io sono stato e sarò sempre suo amico. Lunga vita e prosperità." Con la mano, esegue il tradizionale saluto Vulcaniano, e Kirk appoggia anch'egli la mano sul vetro, mentre Spock si accascia per terra e muore. Kirk raccoglie tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non cedere di fronte alla vista del suo amico morire dinnanzi a lui. Questa volta, non si torna indietro. Il funerale di Spock viene celebrato poco dopo, sul ponte siluri. Kirk dice qualche parola in onore di Spock, concludendo con la frase: "Di tutte le anime che ho incontrato nei miei viaggi, la sua è stata la più... umana." Il corpo di Spock viene lanciato nella custodia di un siluro nell'atmosfera del neonato Pianeta Genesis. :"Diario del capitano, data stellare 8141.6. La nave stellare ''Enterprise si sta dirigendo verso Ceti Alpha V per trarre in salvo l'equipaggio della USS Reliant. Tutto va bene. Eppure non riesco a non pensare all'amico che mi sono lasciato dietro. Ci sono sempre... possibilità, diceva Spock. E se Genesis è davvero la vita dalla morte, io debbo ritornarvi."'' Più tardi, sul ponte, il dottor McCoy, Carol Marcus e Kirk guardano il Pianeta Genesis sul monitor principale mentre l' Enterprise si allontana da Ceti Alpha V per andare a recuperare i superstiti della Reliant. Kirk cita a voce bassa gli ultimi versi da A Tale of Two Cities; qualcosa che Spock aveva cercato di dirgli per il suo compleanno. Alla domanda di McCoy, il quale gli chiede come si sente, Kirk risponde: "Giovane. Mi sento giovane." :SPAZIO...L'ULTIMA FRONTIERA. QUESTI SONO I VIAGGI DELLA NAVE STELLARE ''ENTERPRISE. LA SUA MISSIONE: ESPLORARE STRANI NUOVI MONDI...CERCARE NUOVE FORME DI VITA E CIVILTA'...ANDANDO CORAGGIOSAMENTE DOVE NESSUNO È MAI GIUNTO... PRIMA''. Citazioni memorabili "Suggerimenti, ammiraglio?" "Preghi, signor Saavik, i Klingon non fanno prigionieri." : - Saavik e Kirk "Allora, signor Saavik, vuol rimanere sulla nave che affonda?" "Chiedo il permesso di parlare apertamente, signore." "Concesso." "Non credo che questo fosse un test giusto per saggiare le mie capacità di comando." "E perché no?" "Perché non c'era modo di vincere." "Una situazione perdente è una possibilità che ogni comandante può ritrovarsi ad affrontare, non ci ha mai pensato?" "No, signore, non ci ho mai pensato." "Il modo con cui affrontiamo la morte è altrettanto importante quanto il modo con cui affrontiamo la vita, non crede?" "Come ho già detto, ammiraglio, un simile pensiero non mi ha mai sfiorata." "Be', ora avrà qualcosa di nuovo a cui pensare." : - Kirk e Saavik "Ammiraglio, non sarebbe più semplice rimettere un equipaggio esperto sulla nave?" "Galoppare nel cosmo è un gioco da ragazzi, dottore." "E questo cosa dovrebbe significare?" : - McCoy, Kirk e Uhura "Ma non era morto?" : - Kirk, a Spock "Qual buon vento, dottore, cosa la porta da queste parti?" "Guardati dai Romulani che portano doni. Buon compleanno, Jim." : - Kirk e McCoy "Jim, io sono il tuo medico e sono tuo amico. Torna al comando. Tornaci prima di diventare parte di questa collezione. Prima d'invecchiare veramente." : - McCoy "Orbita standard, prego. Signor Beach, qualche cambiamento nella scansione della superficie?" "Negativo. Atmosfera limitata, con preponderanza di gas Kraylon, sabbia, venti ad alta velocità, non in grado di sostenere forme di vita." "Dev'essere completamente privo di vita?" "Non mi dica che ha trovato qualcosa." "Abbiamo rilevato un flusso d'energia minore con uno dei dyno-scanner." "Dannazione. Ne è sicuro? Forse gli scanner sono tarati male." "Immagino che si tratti di una particella di materia preanimata catturata dalla matrice." "Va bene. Contatti la dottoressa Marcus." "Sì, signore." "Forse è qualcosa che possiamo trapiantare?" "Sa ''bene cosa dirà."'' : - Terrell, Beach, Chekov, e Kyle "Ascolta, ragazzo, Jim Kirk era molte cose, ma non è ''mai stato un boy scout."'' : - Carol Marcus, a suo figlio David "Che diamine è accaduto? Se si sono schiantati, dov'è il resto della nave?" : - Terrell, dopo esser entrato - senza saperlo - nell'abitazione di Khan Noonien Singh su Ceti Alpha V "Che diavolo è?" : - Terrell, vedendo un parassita di Ceti muoversi sotto la sabbia in un contenitore "Botany Bay... Botany Bay! Oh, no! Dobbiamo uscire di qui, ora! Dannazione!" "Ed il tricorder..." "Non importa! Presto, presto!" "Chekov, cosa le succede? Chekov?!" "Venga! Presto!" : - Pavel Chekov e Terrell, dopo che Chekov ha scoperto che non si trovano su Ceti Alpha VI "Chekov, chi è quest'uomo?" : - Terrell, a proposito di Khan "...Non le ha mai raccontato di come... l' ''ammiraglio Kirk... mandò settanta di noi in esilio su questo... mondo di sabbia... con i contenuti di questi cargo quale unico sostentamento."'' "Lei mente! Su Ceti Alpha V c'era vita! Una possibilità!" "Questo è Ceti Alpha V! (si calma) Ceti Alpha VI esplose sei mesi dopo il nostro arrivo. Lo shock alterò l'orbita del pianeta e tutto andò distrutto. ''L'ammiraglio Kirk non si è mai preoccupato di controllare come stavamo. È stato solo grazie al mio intelletto superiore che siamo sopravvissuti..."'' : - Khan e Chekov "Sulla Terra, duecento anni fa... io ero un principe che regnava su milioni di persone." "Il capitano Kirk era il suo anfitrione. Lei l'ha ripagato cercando di sottrargli la nave ed ucciderlo!" : - Khan Noonien Singh e Chekov "Permettetemi di farvi fare la conoscenza dell'unica forma di vita indigena rimasta su Ceti Alpha V. Che ne pensate? Hanno ucciso venti dei miei, tra cui la mia adorata moglie. Oh, non tutti insieme. E non istantaneamente, questo è certo." : - Khan "Sta per ricordami che le sue azioni sono dettate solo dalla logica? "Non le ricorderò quel che lei sa così bene. Se posso permettermi, è stato un errore da parte sua accettare la promozione. Comandare una nave stellare è la mansione che più le si addice. Tutto il resto è uno spreco di materiale." "Non pensavo di contraddirla." "È molto saggio. In ogni caso, se dovessi appellarmi alla logica, la logica prevede chiaramente che le necessità dei molti sono più importanti delle necessità dei pochi." "O di uno." "Lei è il mio ufficiale superiore, ed è anche mio amico. Io sono stato, e sarò sempre, suo amico." : - Kirk e Spock "So che nessuno di voi si aspettava questo. Mi dispiace. Devo chiedervi di crescere più velocemente del previsto. Curvatura cinque, Sulu." (Sulu annuisce) "Alla faccia della crociera di addestramento." : - Kirk e Sulu "Signore, posso parlare?" (Khan annuisce) "Siamo tutti con lei, signore. Ma rifletta su questo: siamo liberi. Abbiamo una nave ed i mezzi per andare dove vogliamo. Siamo sfuggiti all'esilio perenne su Ceti Alpha V. Lei ha dato prova del suo intelletto superiore ed ha battuto i piani dell'ammiraglio Kirk. Non ha bisogno di sconfiggerlo di nuovo." "Mi provoca. Kirk mi provoca ed io gliela farò pagare. Lo inseguirò fino alle lune di Nibia e nel maelstrom di Antares e nelle fiamme della perdizione prima di arrendermi a lui! Prepararsi a cambiare la rotta." : - Joachim e Khan, parlando della loro fuga e se debbano o meno inseguire Kirk, mentre Khan perifrasa Moby Dick. "Ah, Kirk, mio vecchio amico, conosci quel proverbio Klingon che dice che la vendetta è un piatto che è meglio gustare freddo? E fa molto freddo...nello spazio." : - Khan "Buon Dio, credete che siamo abbastanza intelligenti da.... Immaginate...e se questa cosa fosse usata dove esiste già la vita?" "Distruggerebbe tale vita in favore della sua nuova matrice." "La sua nuova matrice. Ha idea di quel che sta dicendo?" "Non stavo cercando di valutarne le implicazioni morali, dottore. Nella storia del cosmo, è sempre stato più facile distruggere piuttosto che creare." "Ora non più, ora possiamo fare entrambe le cose contemporaneamente. Secondo il mito, la Terra è stata creata in sei giorni. Ed ora, attenti, ora arriva Genesis. Ora lo faremo in sei minuti!" "Non nego che nelle mani sbagliate..." "Nelle mani sbagliate? Le dispiacerebbe dirmi di chi sarebbero le mani giuste, mio logico amico? O forse lei è a favore di tali esperimenti?" "Signori, signori..." "Davvero, dottor McCoy. Lei dovrebbe imparare a controllare le sue passioni. Saranno la sua rovina. La logica suggerisce..." "La logica? Mio Dio, quest'uomo parla di logica. Qui stiamo parlando del giudizio universale!" : - McCoy, Spock e Kirk "Scotty, cosa c'è rimasto?" "Solo le batterie, signore. Posso darle l'energia ausiliaria fra qualche minuto." "Non ''abbiamo qualche minuto!"'' : - Kirk e Scott, mentre l' Enterprise viene attaccata dalla Reliant "Signore, ce l'ha fatta!" "Non ho fatto niente! Tranne farmi trovare impreparato. Sto invecchiando. Signor Saavik, continui a citare il regolamento. Nel frattempo, vediamo come ci hanno conciati." : - Sulu e Kirk "Jim, stia attento." "''Li staremo."'' : - Spock e McCoy "Be', il rigor non c'è ancora. Non dev'essere successo molto tempo fa, Jim." : - McCoy, dopo aver scoperto i cadaveri dei lavoratori sulla stazione spaziale Regula I. "Dove stiamo andando?" "Dove sono andati loro." "E se non fossero andati ''da nessuna parte?"'' "Allora è la nostra grande chance di toglierci di torno." : - McCoy e Kirk "Ho fatto molto peggio che ucciderti. Ti ho ''ferito. E desidero continuare a ferirti. Ti lascerò come tu hai lasciato me, come hai lasciato lei: abbandonato per l'eternità nel cuore di un pianeta morto...sepolto vivo. Sepolto vivo."'' "KHAAAAAAAAAAANN!!! (Khaaaaaann!!)" : - Khan e Kirk, con quest'ultimo "intrappolato" nell'asteroide "Signore, posso farle una domanda?" "Che le passa per la mente, tenente?" "La Kobayashi Maru, signore." "Mi sta chiedendo se stiamo affrontando lo stesso scenario?" "Circa il test, signore. Mi direbbe come ha fatto? Vorrei davvero saperlo." "Tenente, lei ha di fronte l'unico cadetto della Flotta Stellare che ha mai battuto uno scenario perdente." (indica Kirk) "Come?" "Ho riprogrammato la simulazione in modo da rendere possibile il recupero della nave." "Lei cosa?" "Ha barato." "Ho cambiato le condizioni del test. Ho ricevuto un encomio per la mossa originale. Non mi piace perdere." "Allora non ha mai affrontato tale situazione. Affrontare la morte." "Non credo negli scenari perdenti." (apre il comunicatore) "Kirk a Spock, sono due ore. Siete pronti?" "Come da previsioni, ammiraglio. Dateci le vostre coordinate e vi porteremo a bordo." "Va bene!" (a Saavik) "Non mi piace perdere." : - Saavik, Kirk, McCoy e David Marcus "No, Kirk. La partita non è finita." (Khan raggiunge il Dispositivo Genesis) "Ti rimarrò attaccato fino all'ultimo." : - Khan, subito prima di attivare il Dispositivo Genesis "È andato fuori di testa? Nessun essere umano può sopportare le radiazioni che ci sono lì dentro." "Come le è sempre piaciuto sottolineare, dottore, io non '' sono umano."'' "Lei ''non entrerà lì dentro!"'' "Forse ha ragione. Qual è la condizione del signor Scott?" "Be', non penso che..." (si ferma a metà frase a causa della presa Vulcaniana di Spock) "Mi dispiace, dottore, non ho il tempo per discutere con la sua logica." (inizia una fusione mentale con il dottor McCoy) "Ricorda." : - McCoy e Spock, mentre quest'ultimo cerca di entrare nella stanza radioattiva "No, no, non puoi sfuggire. Dal cuore dell'inferno io ti infilzo...in nome dell'odio, io sputo il mio ultimo respiro su di te." : - Khan, a Kirk, durante i suoi ultimi momenti di vita in cui lo maledice. "Sala macchine...ben fatto, Scotty!" (In tono grave)"Jim - penso che...faresti meglio a venire qui." "Bones?!" "Faresti meglio... a correre!" (Con orrore, essendosi reso conto perché è necessario si rechi in sala macchine) Saavik, prenda il comando!" : - Kirk e McCoy "No! Inonderà l'intero compartimento!" "Morirà!" "Signore, è già morto." : - McCoy, Kirk e Scott "Non si addolori, ammiraglio. È la logica. Le necessità dei molti... sono più importanti..." "Delle necessità dei pochi." '' ''"O di uno. Non avevo mai affrontato il test della ''Kobayashi Maru finora. Cosa ne pensa della mia soluzione?"'' : -'Spock' e Kirk, mentre Spock sta morendo "Sono sempre stato...e sarò sempre suo amico.... Lunga vita...e prosperità." : - Le parole finali di Spock a Kirk "Siamo riuniti qui oggi per porgere l'estremo saluto ad un grande scomparso. Eppure, nonostante ci troviamo in un grave lutto, ci rendiamo conto che questa morte avviene all'ombra di una nuova vita, l'alba di un nuovo mondo. Un mondo che il nostro amato compagno ha protetto a costo della propria vita. Non ha percepito questo sacrificio come vano o vuoto, e noi non sindacheremo la sua profonda saggezza. Del mio amico, posso solo dire questo...di tutte le anime che ho incontrato nei miei viaggi, la sua è stata la più...umana." : - Kirk, a proposito di Spock "Finché lo ricorderemo, Spock non morirà mai." "'È la cosa migliore che io abbia mai fatto. Il luogo migliore per riposare ch'io abbia mai conosciuto.'" "È una poesia?" "No, è qualcosa che Spock ha cercato di dirmi il giorno del mio compleanno." "Sta bene, Jim? Come si sente?" "Giovane. Mi sento giovane." : - McCoy, Kirk e Carol Marcus, circa Spock "Spazio, l'ultima frontiera. Questi sono i viaggi della nave stellare ''Enterprise. La sua missione: esplorare strani nuovi mondi...cercare nuove forme di vita e nuove civiltà...per giungere coraggiosamente dove nessuno è mai giunto...prima."'' : - Spock pronuncia una variante delle parole familiari Analisi La sceneggiatura di Star Trek II venne scritta dal regista Nicholas Meyer, estrapolata da un certo numero di stesure precedenti, le quali contenevano tutte uno o due temi dominanti. Un elemento avrebbe dovuto essere chiaramente quello centrale per provocare la reazione emotiva degli spettatori. Meyer spiegò: "Una volta che si decide che Spock deve morire, che effetto ha sulle persone? Perché avviene? Ho ricevuto un sacco di idee da parecchie persone sin dall'inizio circa il voler uccidere Spock. Qualcuno ha detto, 'Non si può uccidere.' Ed io ho detto, 'Certo che si può; l'unico punto è che bisogna farlo avvenire in maniera logica.' Se la sua dipartita ha luogo nell'economia delle esigenze drammatiche del tema e della storia del film, allora nessuno se ne accorgerà finché non accadrà, e nessuno la metterà in discussione." In altre parole, Meyer voleva che il suo film fosse a proposito di qualcosa, e che riguardasse non solo una storia di avventura. "Creavamo pianeti, e Kirk incontrava suo figlio, e Spock moriva. Si è considerata la cosa e si è detto, 'Be', qual è il comune denominatore di tutto questo?' E poi si è pensato, 'Ah! Questo sarà un film che parlerà ''di...'"'' Età "Questa sarebbe stata una storia nella quale Spock sarebbe morto, perciò sarebbe stata una storia sulla morte, ed il salto a capire che sarebbe stata una storia sull'anzianità e l'amicizia non era molto difficile da compiere. Non credo che gli altri script riguardassero la vecchiaia, l'amicizia e la morte." :"Jim, io sono il suo medico e sono suo amico. Torni al comando. Ci ritorni prima di entrare a far parte di questa collezione. Prima d'invecchiare veramente." :: - "Bones" McCoy La decisione che il film avrebbe parlato della vecchiaia e dell'amicizia fece in modo che Meyer includesse una scena in cui McCoy si reca nell'appartamento di Kirk e gli dice di tornare al comando. Con tutte le alterazioni, i temi si stavano sempre più avviluppando l'uno all'altro nello script. Inoltre, il film presentava un Kirk invecchiato che affrontava la crisi della mezza età. Insicuro del suo ruolo e di se stesso, Kirk deve compiere il sacrificio più grande nello scoprire qual è davvero il suo posto. Kobayashi Maru :"Ho avuto un encomio per originalità tattica. Non mi piace perdere. ... Non credo negli scenari perdenti." :: - Kirk, a Saavik In una delle prime stesure del film, si suggeriva che il test della Kobayashi Maru fosse perdente – un test che Nicholas Meyer decise che Kirk avrebbe risolto imbrogliando. All'inizio, il produttore Harve Bennett era contrario all'idea che Kirk potesse fare qualcosa di 'sbagliato', ma Meyer ebbe la meglio; infatti, credeva che la storia avesse bisogno di presentare un Kirk con delle debolezze. "Bisogna fare un distinguo fra eroi e dei," spiegò, "perché credo che a volte confondiamo le cose. ... lasciatemi spiegare la mia teoria dell'eroismo. Se un uomo si tuffa in un torrente in piena per salvare un bambino che sta annegando, fa un atto eroico. Se lo stesso uomo salta nello stesso torrente per salvare lo stesso bambino, ma lo fa con una palla ed una catena attaccate ad una gamba, non è meno eroico; è più eroico." "Se si guarda agli eroi dell'antichità ed ai miti, hanno tutti debolezze. È qualcosa che devono superare; devono agire nonostante tali debolezze. La sfida non è di vincere il proprio fato, ma di sopportarlo. Questo è eroico." James T. Kirk assomiglia molto ad un eroe classico che deve affrontare le proprie debolezze. Si è comportato come Dio quando ha abbandonato Khan su di un pianeta deserto; ha scelto di non essere coinvolto nella vita del figlio David; ha lasciato che l' Enterprise venisse danneggiata perché non ha dato retta a Saavik quand'ella gli ha consigliato di alzare gli scudi. Quando Spock muore, Kirk deve soppportarlo, e Nicholas Meyer ne era pienamente conscio durante la stesura dello script. "La debolezza è sempre la stessa," ha spiegato. "L'eroe pensa sempre di conoscere la risposta, ed alla fine scopre che non è così. ... C'è sempre un punto nelle tragedie greche, chiamato 'peripatea', in cui l'eroe si rende conto che tutto quello che sapeva è sbagliato. E non è un caso che in almeno due dei miei film c'è un punto dove l'eroe dice, 'Non so niente.' H.G. Wells lo dice in ''Time After Time; Kirk lo dice in Star Trek II. È quando inizi a capire che non sai nulla che sei pronto ad imparare qualcosa. Quando vieni preso a calci, sei pronto a ricominciare, e con umiltà. Mentre lo stavo scrivendo, stavo sicuramente arrivando al punto del 'non so nulla'."'' :"Ho ingannato la morte, l'ho raggirata, e mi sono compiaciuto per questa mia scaltrezza. Non so nulla." :: - Kirk Vendetta :"Ah, Kirk, mio vecchio amico, conosci il proverbio Klingon che dice che la vendetta è un piatto che è meglio gustare freddo? Ed è molto freddo nello spazio." :: - Khan Usando l'episodio della serie classica quale base, Meyer trasformò Khan nell'antagonista perfetto di Kirk. Mentre elaborava il personaggio, cercò di immaginare a quale grado di rancore potesse giungere un uomo dopo esser stato esiliato su di un mondo deserto ed aver perso la moglie. Inevitabilmente, Khan divenne ossessionato da Kirk, considerandolo la propria nemesi. "Kirk era il demone che lo aveva imprigionato; che lo aveva chiuso in una bottiglia. Credo che quando Khan appare nella storia, Kirk ne rimanga molto sorpreso. Lui non aveva perso del sonno pensando a Khan; era stato Khan a non dormire pensando a lui." :"Khan!" :"Lei si ricorda ancora, ammiraglio... Non posso esserne che toccato. ''Io, naturalmente, mi ricordo di lei." :: - '''Kirk' e Khan Meyer decise che nel tempo trascorso da Khan in attesa di vendicarsi di Kirk, avrebbe letto. "Ho iniziato a pensare, 'Che tipo di libri si porta in esilio un superuomo?' Ad un certo punto, Khan dice, 'Sulla Terra ero un principe,' e sicuramente è un angelo caduto, così ho preso tutti i libri che erano collegati a Lucifero – l'angelo caduto – come 'Moby Dick' o 'Paradise Lost' o 'King Lear', ed ho iniziato a lavorarci da lì. Ho pensato, 'Ha letto con ogni probabilità questi libri innumerevoli volte finché ogni parola uscita dalla sua bocca è riconducibile a Shakespeare o Milton.' In realtà, Melville è quello che, alla fine, ha avuto la meglio; egli è diventato completamente Ahab." :"No. No, non puoi sfuggire. 'Dal cuore dell'inferno... io ti infilzo. In nome dell'odio io sputo il mio ultimo respiro... su di te'." :: - Khan, citando Moby Dick Morte Inevitabilmente, ci fu preoccupazione che lo script risultasse troppo cupo, specialmente perché nella versione di Meyer non v'era nulla che lasciasse pensare che Spock potesse rinascere sul Pianeta Genesis. In seguito, riconobbe che questo avrebbe potuto essere un errore, eppure non avvertì mai il decesso di Spock come un elemento deprimente. "Le mie sensazioni circa l'uccisione di Spock erano che dovesse essere un avvenimento toccante, ma non significava che si dovesse rimanerne depressi. Romeo e Giulietta muoiono, ma nessuno si deprime per questo. Non volevamo che la morte di Spock fosse priva di significato. Ed io non credo la sia stata. Aristotele aveva la nozione della catarsi – che gli spettatori vengano portati attraverso la pietà ed il terrore. La reazione non è, 'Mi ficco la testa nel forno.' Kirk sceglie di continuare a vivere; sarà più triste ma anche più saggio, e capirà un po' di più com'è il mondo, e la cosa non è, di per sé, deprimente. Può essere triste, ma non deprimente." Retroscena Script Nonostante le sue debolezze, era stato un successo, quindi non fu una sorpresa quando la Paramount Pictures decise di mettere in cantiere un sequel. Con Gene Roddenberry che funse da "consulente creativo" (dietro richiesta dei funzionari della Paramount, i quali lo incolpavano del relativo fallimento del primo film dovuto alle troppe riscritture da lui volute) Star Trek fu passato al nuovo produttore esecutivo della Paramount Television, Harve Bennett. Il suo lavoro consistette nello sviluppare una sceneggiatura che potesse essere filmata con un budget ragionevole (11.2 milioni di dollari, quasi 24 milioni di dollari in meno del budget di TMP) e di portare un nuovo lungometraggio di Star Trek nei cinema per l'estate del 1982. Uno dei problemi più gravosi fu di trovare il giusto approccio al materiale. The Motion Picture era pervaso da uno stile molto serioso ed epico, ritenuto poco appropriato da molti. In qualche modo, il sequel avrebbe dovuto ricatturare lo nucleo essenziale della serie e dare agli spettatori quel che si attendevano. Bennett, quale preparazione al lavoro che lo attendeva, guardò tutti gli episodi della serie classica. Questo gli permise di avere la visione che stava cercando. Decise che questo nuovo film avrebbe avuto quel qualcosa che mancava a quello precedente – un vero cattivo. Quando guardò "Spazio profondo", Bennett fu colpito dall'interpretazione di Ricardo Montalban nel ruolo di Khan, e decise ch'egli sarebbe stato il cattivo perfetto per il film. Nel novembre del 1980, Bennett scrisse il primo trattamento intitolato "Star Trek II: The War of the Generations". In questa storia, Kirk aveva il compito di condurre ricerche circa una ribellione su di un pianeta della Federazione. Mentre si trova in rotta verso questo mondo, salva una donna che un tempo aveva amato e viene a sapere che il loro figlio – della cui esistenza era stato fino a poco tempo prima all'oscuro – è uno dei capi della ribellione. Dopo esser giunto sul pianeta, Kirk viene catturato e condannato a morte dal figlio, prima che si venga a sapere che Khan è il vero deus ex machina della ribellione. Kirk si unisce al figlio per sconfiggere Khan, ed il film termina con il figlio di Kirk che si unisce all'equipaggio dell' Enterprise. Bennett aveva già deciso che uno dei temi principali del film sarebbe stato l'invecchiamento dei protagonisti. Nelle stesure seguenti, Kirk si trovava in continuazione ad aver a che fare con un figlio del quale sapeva pochissimo, Spock era spesso preoccupato dalla morte, e, nelle ultime versioni, McCoy doveva combattere i propri sentimenti per una donna molto più giovane, la quale non aveva lasciato dubbi al fatto di essere interessata a lui. Bennett doveva ancora riunire tutti questi elementi in uno script che potesse venir filmato, così ingaggiò Jack B. Sowards, il quale aveva scritto diversi film e che era un trekker. Sowards ebbe immediatamente un impatto notevole. Mentre il trattamento originale di Bennett non menzionava Spock, poiché Leonard Nimoy aveva detto esplicitamente di non essere interessato a girare un secondo film di Star Trek, Sowards escogitò un modo per persuadere Nimoy a tornare: suggerì che Bennett dicesse a Nimoy che in questo film Spock sarebbe morto poco dopo essere ad un terzo della storia. L'opportunità di interpretare la scena della morte era troppo attraente perché Nimoy potesse resisterle, ed acconsentì a tornare. Da questo momento in poi, tutti gli script includevano la morte di Spock, sebbene tale momento finisse sempre inevitabilmente verso la conclusione drammatica finale. Sowards ebbe solo pochi mesi per scrivere uno script completo prima dello sciopero degli scrittori nell'aprile del 1981. Verso la fine di febbraio, aveva scritto una prima stesura che espandeva significativamente il soggetto di Bennett, aggiungendovi diversi elementi vitali. Questo script prsentava l'idea che la Federazione si stava preparando a testare un'arma terribile conosciuta con il nome di Sistema Omega. Il film si apriva con il capitano Clark Terrell ed il suo primo ufficiale, Pavel Chekov, che si teletrasportavano su Ceti Alpha V, che era stato selezionato quale sito per il test, per assicurarsi che il pianeta fosse privo di vita come le letture dei sensori lasciavano ad intendere. La Flotta Stellare era a conoscenza che Kirk aveva lasciato Khan e la sua gente su questo pianeta, ma fu sorpresa nello scoprire che egli ed un piccolo gruppo di suoi seguaci, tra cui Marla McGivers, erano sopravvissuti. Un Khan vendicativo prendeva il controllo di Terrell e Chekov, e li usava per assumere il controllo del Progetto Omega. Terrell affermava che Kirk aveva ordinato che il Sistema Omega fosse caricato a bordo della U.S.S. Reliant, che era una nave stellare di classe Constitution, come l' Enterprise, e che il suo scopo era di essere utilizzato per combattere i Klingon nella Zona Neutrale. Il capo del progetto, Janet Wallace, contattava Kirk, il quale ordinava che l' Enterprise si dirigesse verso Gamma Regula IV, il pianeta sul quale era stato sviluppato il progetto. Mentre l' Enterprise si avvicinava al pianeta, i motori ne venivano danneggiati, e Spock si sacrificava per ripararli in tempo utile affinché Kirk potesse combattere contro la Reliant. In seguito, Khan e Kirk avrebbero combattuto una battaglia psichica in diverse ubicazioni esotiche, usando bastoni medievali, fruste, e spade. Khan, che aveva acquisito poteri mentali eccezionali durante il suo isolamento, alla fine ebbe la meglio, ma Kirk sopravvisse perché si rese conto che le armi erano solo illusorie. Il film terminava con una battaglia spaziale in orbita attorno al pianeta, nella quale Kirk sconfiggeva il suo nemico grazie alla propria tattica superiore. A questo punto, un contributo impagabile venne dall'art director Michael Minor. Bennett era preoccupato che il Sistema Omega non fosse altro che un'arma e che non vi fosse niente di costruttivo in esso, così Minor suggerì di trasformarlo in un dispositivo di costruzione. Poiché avrebbe funzionato riordinando la materia sulla superficie di un pianeta, sarebbe anche stato un'arma terribile, ma lo scopo della Federazione era di creare un paradiso, non di uccidere miliardi di individui. Bennett ne fu soddisfatto, e, collegandolo alla Bibbia, il Sistema Omega divenne il Dispositivo Genesis. Per il 10 aprile, Sowards aveva preparato una stesura revisionata dello script includente il cambiamento. In questa versione, Janet Wallace era diventata Carol Baxter e la morte di Spock era stata portata un po' più avanti nella storia. Durante la battaglia finale, Khan sparava il Dispositivo Genesis contro l' Enterprise ma colpiva un pianeta, il quale rinasceva mente i due vascelli continuavano nella loro lotta titanica. Questa stesura includeva anche la prima versione della sequenza del simulatore nella quale "Saavik" (allora un giovane ufficiale Vulcaniano di sesso maschile che era il primo ufficiale del capitano Spock a bordo dell' Enterprise; in origine, avrebbe dovuto essere il "dottor Savik" in una proposta separata dello scriptl) falliva di recuperare la Kobayashi Maru. Quando Saavik gli chiedeva del proprio fallimento, Kirk ipotizzava che il test fosse uno scenario perdente. La McGivers fu eliminata da questa stesura dopo che Bennett scoprì che la sua attrice, Madlyn Rhue, era ora costretta su di una sedia a rotelle a causa della sclerosi multipla. Decise che non sarebbe stato giusto dare lo stesso ruolo ad un'altra attrice, e si giunse alla conclusione di far capire che il personaggio aveva contratto un'infezione letale che Khan non era stato in grado di curare, poiché non aveva le risorse mediche necessarie. In seguito, venne stabilito che la moglie di Khan era deceduta a causa dei parassiti di Ceti. Ormai, si era in piena pre-produzione, ed il produttore Robert Sallin e Mike Minor prepararono degli storyboard per le sequenze degli effetti. Ma, sebbene questa stesura contenesse molti, se non la maggior parte degli elementi dello script finale, Bennett e Sallin non erano soddisfatti. Per loro, lo script non aveva quell'appeal epico necessario ad un film di successo, così si rivolsero a Samuel A. Peeples, che aveva scritto il secondo episodio pilota della serie classica . Il suo script eliminava completamente il personaggio di Khan e lo rimpiazzava con due alieni potenti di nome Sojin e Moray, che erano stati esiliati da un'altra dimensione e che possedevano capacità quasi divine. Mentre Peeples lavorava sullo script, Bennett e Sallin trovarono un regista di loro gusto nella persona di Nicholas Meyer. Una settimana circa prima della consegna dell'ultima stesura, si incontrarono con lui e gli promisero di fargli sapere non appena avessero avuto tra le mani il nuovo script. Nel frattempo, le pressioni per le scadenze stavano diventando critiche e la compagnia degli effetti Industrial Light & Magic disse ai produttori che se non avessero avuto uno script in poche settimane, non sarebbero stati in grado di consegnare gli effetti in tempo. Per il tempo in cui giunse la stesura finale di Peeples, Bennett e Sallin sapevano che non avrebbero potuto filmarla. Sallin spiegò: "Ci stavamo dirigendo in una direzione molto strana ed io ero davvero preoccupato. Non mi sembrava un film. Alcune di queste idee non erano affatto originali ed erano troppo limitate. Non c'era niente che sottolineasse la storia. Si trattava più che altro di gente che si sparava addosso a vicenda piuttosto che una vera storia." Tre settimane dopo il loro ultimo incontro, Meyer chiamò Bennett e gli chiese dove fosse lo script. Sebbene fosse riluttante a condividere lo script, che Bennett era quasi imbarazzato a condividere, Meyer lo persuase ad inviargli la stesura. Non essendo rimasto impressionato da quello che aveva ricevuto, chiamò Bennett e disse a lui ed a Bob Sallin di raggiungerlo a casa con tutte le stesure dello script. I tre compilarono una lista di tutti gli elementi derivanti da tutte le varie stesure che volevano finissero nel film finale, e poi Meyer si accinse a buttar giù una sceneggiatura che incorporava tutti gli elementi selezionati. Meyer si concentrò sul creare una narrazione forte mettendo tutte le scene nell'ordine giusto e raccontando la storia con parole sue. "Mi interessava unire tutte le parti che mi sembravano utili," spiegò. "Mi ero innamorato della storia. Non lessi mai più gli script, perciò non v'erano parole adatte. Doveva essere tutto scritto con parole mie ed in un modo che io potessi capire." Meyer aveva opinioni molto chiare su cosa fosse drammatico, e voleva che, nonostante l'ambientazione nel futuro, il suo film avrebbe avuto un senso di contemporaneità per gli spettatori del XX secolo. Quando gli venne chiesto di quantificare l'aspetto del suo approccio, Meyer produsse due esempi. Il primo fu ch'egli apportò una vena umoristica al progetto, il che non significa che non lo trattò col dovuto rispetto. "Penso che inserire dell'umorismo in un film serio renda ancora più seria la parte seria, e l'umorismo diventa qualcosa di più di una valvola di sfogo." L'altra decisione importante che prese riguardava qualcosa al quale aveva pensato quando Bennett e Sallin gli avevano chiesto per la prima volta di dirigere il film. "Sapevo poco di ''Star Trek, perché non lo guardavo alla tv. Alla fine, ebbi l'idea che il capitano Kirk ed i suoi amici erano una versione spaziale di una serie di romanzi che avevo amato da bambino, scritta da C.S. Forrester, e cioè il 'capitano Horatio Hornblower'. Così dissi, 'OK, questo è 'Hornblower' nello spazio; ho capito.' Quando scrissi lo script in dodici giorni, esso risultò molto, molto, molto navale, o, come disse mia moglie, 'Nautico ma carino.'"'' Casting Poiché Ricardo Montalban era apparso nell'episodio della serie classica "Spazio profondo", il regista Nicholas Meyer non fu coinvolto nel suo ingaggio, per il quale non ebbe comunque certo rimpianti. "Khan è sufficiente per dirti che attore in gamba egli sia," disse. La maggior parte dell'equipaggio di Kirk c'era già, ma Meyer venne chiamato in causa per ingaggiare diversi nuovi ruoli. Spiegò che quel che stava cercando erano attori capaci di esprimere quello che i personaggi provavano, anche quando non parlavano. "Per Carol Marcus volevo una donna che fosse bella e che desse l'idea di saper pensare; una donna che fosse così attraente da far capire subito perché Kirk se ne fosse innamorato, e che al tempo stesso sapesse tenergli testa. ... Volevo bene a Bibi Besch; diventammo amici, e la riutilizzai per 'The Day After'. Non è più viva e la cosa mi dispiace; era una persona adorabile, ed una grande attrice." "Merritt Butrick è tragicamente scomparso anche lui. ruolo di David Marcus doveva essere non solo il figlio di Kirk, ma anche il figlio di Carol, perciò, da un punto di vista fisico, penso che mi piacque il fatto che avesse i colori dello stesso colore della madre ma riccioluti come quelli di Bill, perciò pensai, 'Be', è plausibile.'" "Paul Winfield era un attore col quale avevo avuto voglia di lavorare sin da quando lo avevo visto in 'Sounder', ed avevo pensato, 'Wow, che grande attore.' Non c'è un reale motivo per il quale egli sia il capitano della ''Reliant, a parte quello che desideravo poterlo dirigere! Sapevo che poteva farlo, assolutamente."'' La mossa più audace per il casting fu quella di ingaggiare una giovane Kirstie Alley per il ruolo di Saavik. "Disse, come avrebbe potuto farlo un bambino, che voleva essere Spock, e che amava talmente tanto quel ruolo da dormire con le orecchie a punta. ... Non dovette cercare quel ruolo; non dovette lottare per esso. Lo aveva avuto dentro di sé per anni. Non ci fu alcuna competizione. Non ricordo di aver visto un altro attore candidato a quel ruolo che fosse così persuasivo." Oltre ad aver compreso istintivamente il proprio ruolo, la Alley contribuì con una propria, maggior definibile qualità. "Non è solo una splendida donna, ma qualcosa di più. ... Era anche capace di produrre quella mancanza piatta di emozioni, ma è fondamentalmente un'attrice comica. Quello che non sapevo era che quella piattezza, come quella di Leonard, frequentemente proveniva da una sorta di humour all'inglese. Me ne resi conto quando glielo vidi fare. Poi, dall'altro lato, eccola piangere al funerale di Spock. Ricordo che qualcuno si precipitò da me e mi disse, 'Glielo lasci fare?' Ed io dissi, 'Già', e dissero, 'Ma i Vulcaniani non piangono,' ed io dissi, 'Be', questo sarà un Vulcaniano molto interessante.'" Set Quando lo scenografo Joseph Jennings si presentò al lavoro per il secondo film di Star Trek, scoprì che i set della USS Enterprise c'erano ancora. Dopo che il regista Robert Wise aveva terminato di filmare il primo film, aveva semplicemente chiuso le porte del teatro di posa e se n'era andato. In tutti quei mesi, gli interni della nave stellare gigantesca erano rimasti in paziente attesa di esser utilizzati di nuovo. La maggior parte dell'azione nel film ha luogo sulla plancia dell' Enterprise. Sebbene il set possa apparire alquanto differente da quello del ponte di The Motion Picture, Jennings apportò solo alcuni cambiamenti estetici. Le strutture erano rimaste le stesse, ma, per rendere il secondo film più "caldo" rispetto al suo predecessore, il set fu ridipinto con colori caldi. Il regista Nicholas Meyer non apprezzò per niente la scenografia del ponte dell' Enterprise poiché, secondo lui, v'erano molte cose che non avevano alcun senso: "... per fare un esempio sciocco, qualora ci trovassimo in circostanze disastrose e tutto volasse da tutte le parti, non dovremmo avere delle cinture? E la risposta è sì, perché se avessimo le cinture, non sarebbe molto interessante. La maggior parte del film avviene davvero sul quel dannato ponte, che è molto noioso da riprendere, e che è anche, modificato, il ponte della ''Reliant, perciò c'ho passato un sacco di tempo."'' "Il problema più grande fu di mantener vivo quello che accade a 360°. Il ponte fu, giustamente, costuito in varie sezioni, in modo da poterle rimuovere e piazzarvi la macchina da ripresa. Ma, a volte, poteva rendersi necessario doversi piazzare al centro e muovere la cinepresa in maniera circolare. Le sezioni erano curvate in cima, perciò, quando erano tutte al loro posto, come si faceva a mettervi la luce? Era una specie di scenario da incubo. Gayne Rescher (il direttore della fotografia) inventò diversi apparati speciali che scendevano dall'alto con la luce, come un grosso lampadario su una catena." L'ira di Khan non aveva un budget sufficiente per permettere modifiche notevoli del set del ponte, ma Meyer chiese a Jennings di trovare un modo di farlo apparire più dettagliato e specifico. "Pensavo che il minimo che potessimo fare era di ristrutturare il ponte e renderlo scintillante. Ricordo che feci costruire a Joe Jennings un muro di luci brillanti. Era su ruote, e potevamo piazzarlo dietro alle persone, per cercare di spezzare questa monotonia di pannelli grigi." Sebbene diversi altri set fossero ancora al loro posto, l' Enterprise diede comunque a Jennings parecchio lavoro. Com'egli ricordò: "Un nuovo script richiede cose differenti; qualcuno cammina in un corridoio ed entra in un'altra stanza e, bang, non c'è quella stanza, così la si deve aggiungere. E cresce ... finché il teatro quasi esplode." L'aggiunta più vistosa fu quella del vano siluri. Poche persone se ne possono accorgere, ma questo set fu in realtà una versione modificata del ponte Klingon del primo film. Il set del vano siluri consisteva in un lungo canale dove venivano caricati i siluri. Meyer voleva avere il più movimento possibile nelle sequenze d'azione, così fece mettere a Jennings delle grate sul canale in modo che potessero essere sollevate quando l' Enterprise si accingeva ad affrontare una battaglia. Il set della plancia dell' Enterprise fu anch'esso adattato per fungere da ponte della USS Reliant. "Avevamo un fattore dalla nostra parte," disse Jennings. "Ci sono diverse analogie tra il ponte di una nave da combattimento ed il ponte di un incrociatore della Marina Militare Americana. Gli cambiammo colore e direzione, e togliemmo il grande monitor di fronte. Ricordo che cambiammo alcuni dettagli che riguardavano le postazioni e gli ascensori, e, ovviamente, aggiungemmo il soffitto, poiché il pezzo doveva cadere giù e bloccare Ricardo sul pavimento. L'intero pezzo del soffitto era qualcosa che non c'era mai stato sul ponte dell' ''Enterprise. Gli diede un aspetto differente."'' Uno dei set che non avevano a che fare con le navi stellari sui quali lavorò Jennings riguardò una sezione interna del Quartier generale della Flotta Stellare, dove si svolge una breve scena in cui Kirk esce dal simulatore e si dirige verso un ascensore. In realtà, questo set era molto più piccolo di quanto sembra. Jennings spiegò: "Mike Minor ebbe un'idea brillante; si recò in diversi negozi di ferramenta e tornò con una vaschetta per gli uccelli, una fioriera, e diverse cianfrusaglie. Se ne andò e ci lavorò per circa due giorni, poi tornò con una miniatura. La mettemmo nello sfondo in quello che è chiamato 'pezzo tagliato,' ed il vero set fu nello sfondo. Lo collegarono visivamente e crearono un trucco di prospettiva capace di far apparire il set molto più grande." di Kirk a San Francisco era pieno di oggetti da collezione che dimostravano il suo interesse per il passato, tra cui diversi oggetti nautici che richiese Nicholas Meyer]] La volta successiva in cui si vede Kirk, egli si trova nel suo appartamento. Jennings serbava ricordi affettuosi per questo set, e disse che la sfida era di rendere palese che si trovava a San Francisco, ma anche che si trattava di una costruzione del XXIII secolo. Il set prevedeva che si usasse un'immagine di sfondo che mostrava il Golden Gate Bridge che era stata creata per 'The Towering Inferno'. Un altro compito, spiegò Jennings, era di far apparire la stanza credibile in quanto ad aspetto futuristico. "Si sceglie un determinato contesto, e bisogna rimanervi fedeli, cosa che porterà credibilità all'aspetto fisico della storia. Come tutte le opere architettoniche, deve apparire come se fosse possibile viverci; si cercano materiali, ad esempio, che sono strani, o che vengono usati in maniera strana, per far in modo che la scenografia risulti differente da quello che il pubblico è solito vedere ai giorni nostri." Nonostante la necessità di far apparire futuristico l'appartamento, Meyer fece capire alla produzione che dubitava che le cose avrebbero subito un cambiamento completo nel futuro, perciò l'appartamento doveva apparire come una vera casa. "Un caminetto sarebbe stato anacronistico ma si sarebbe comunque addetto a Kirk ed al suo desiderio di aver un luogo comodo dove vivere," disse Jennings, "così dovemmo costruire un caminetto che apparisse un po' differente; perciò usammo una parete ricurva ed un mosaico nella parte posteriore." Meyer voleva anche suggerire che Kirk aveva troppo tempo a propria disposizione in pensione, nonché un attaccamento al passato, così Jennings ed i suoi collaboratori riempirono il set con oggetti antichi da collezione. Costumi Quando Robert Sallin divenne il produttore di Star Trek II, una delle prime cose che volle fu cambiare il guardaroba degli ufficiali della Flotta Stellare. Sallin volle che le uniformi fossero ridisegnate, eppure, a causa di ragioni di budget, non volle sbarazzarsi delle vecchie tute del primo Star Trek. "... perciò dissi, 'Facciamo qualche prova per le tinture.' Ancora oggi, ho i ritagli dei campioni delle uniformi nei vari colori che testammo per vedere se fosse possibile riutilizzare parte del vecchio materiale." La serie dei test di tintura mostrò che le vecchie uniformi avrebbero preso bene tre differenti colori: un blu-grigio, un color oro, ed un rosso cupo. Il piano era di utilizzare le uniformi modificate per i cadetti e l'equipaggio arruolato, mentre si sarebbe dovuto trovare abbastanza denaro per disegnare un intero nuovo guardaroba per gli ufficiali anziani. Il regista Nicholas Meyer aveva idee molto precise circa l'aspetto delle nuove uniformi. "Decisi che questo sarebbe stato 'Hornblower' nello spazio, perciò dissi, 'Okay, se questo sarà navale, allora facciamolo sembrare navale; non dovrebbero andarsene in giro in pigiama,' che era quello che mi sembrava avessero fatto nel primo film e negli episodi della serie classica." Inoltre, Meyer aveva un'altra istruzione significativa per il costumista Robert Fletcher: voleva che i costumi richiamassero alla mente gli abiti indossati in The Prisoner of Zenda. Fletcher fu attento a non riprodurre alcuna uniforme navale specifica ed utilizzò il rosso cupo che era stato scoperto durante i test di tintura. Meyer ci teneva ad avere questo approccio, poiché dava una connotazione drammatica ai costumi e creava un forte contrasto con lo sfondo. Le prime versioni delle uniformi avevano un colletto nero come i costumi ne The Prisoner of Zenda. Il produttore Robert Sallin suggerì di farli diventare colletti alti e, dopo aver apportato le modifiche, Fletcher decise di usare la trapunta, che è una forma di tessitura verticale. Nel 1981-82, le macchine ed i lavoratori specializzati utilizzati per produrre questo tipo di tessiture erano molto rari, e Fletcher riuscì ad assicurarsene uno solo per l'intero dipartimento costumi. Fletcher disse: "Quella macchina per le trapunte mi salvò la vita. Quelle macchine sono molto rare e non vengono più fabbricate. Abbiamo forse avuto l'unica esistente in tutta la West Coast, un pezzo di cinquant'anni. Avevamo costantemente paura che si guastasse perché, naturalmente, non se ne sarebbero trovate altre." Un giorno, Fletcher si preoccupò che la macchina fosse andata perduta o che fosse stata rubata (e persino che fosse stata sottratta per avere un riscatto) finché non si scoprì che uno dei lavoratori del dipartimento l'aveva portata a causa quale misura precauzionale. Meyer aveva sempre voluto che le uniformi fossero il più reali possibile, e perciò chiese che vi applicassero i gradi. Fletcher spiegò: "Ci furono delle complicazioni circa le divisioni ed i gradi espressi sulle maniche. Le risolvetti. Realizzai un libriccino d'istruzioni per il dipartimento costumi ...." Sulla prima versione delle uniformi, i gradi si trovavano su di una fascia attorno all'avambraccio, che fu poi spostata sul polsino. L'altro cambiamento importante fu di ridisegnare il risvolto sulla giacca a doppio petto in modo che si potesse aprire veramente. Questo fu voluto da Meyer, perché pensava che il colore più chiaro dell'interno del risvolto avrebbe fatto risaltare meglio i volti degli attori. I risvolti, comunque, crearono a Fletcher alcuni problemi: quando erano aperti, si potevano vedere chiaramente gli agganci per tenerli a posto, e, com'egli disse, la cosa non era affatto futuristica. "Per evitare di farli sembrare degli agganci vecchio stile, trovai una catena d'argento dall'aspetto strano. Ne ordinai una partita e li cucii con gli agganci per farli sembrare una sorta di chiusura magnetica." Per Khan ed i suoi seguaci, Fletcher voleva creare un constrasto netto con le uniformi altamente organizzate della Flotta Stellare. Come spiegò, la sua idea era che tali costumi dovessero esser fatti di qualunque cosa fossero riusciti a trovare. "La mia intenzione, per quanto riguardava Khan, era di esprimere il fatto che fossero stati lasciati su di un pianeta privo di infrastrutture teniche, e quindi avevano dovuto utilizzare qualunque parte della nave stellare. Perciò, cercai di farli sembrare come se avessero ricavato abiti dall'attrezzatura elettrica e tecnica della nave." Dopo che Khan ed i suoi dirottano la Reliant, molti di loro (tra cui Khan stesso in una scena) vengono visti indossare uniformi rubate della Flotta Stellare dell'equipaggio della Reliant come giacche aperte (con Khan che indossa una di Terrell poiché i gradi di capitano sono chiaramente visibili). Quando ci si ritrovò ad occuparsi del costume di Khan, ci fu un altro problema. "Volevamo mostrare il fisico di Ricardo Mantalban. Ne era piuttosto orgoglioso, e ne aveva motivo. Fu un gesto teatrale." Naturalmente, quando Khan fa la sua prima apparizione è completamente vestito di stracci. Nuovamente, disse Fletcher, il disegno di questo costume fu dettato dalla situazione di Khan. "Dovevano proteggersi dal pianeta, che era inospitabile. Quella fu l'origine del look da beduini. Se non si ha altro, e si ha accesso a qualche tessuto che si è preso da una stanza da letto o altro, allora ci si avvolge in esso per proteggersi dalle tempeste di sabbia." Per i costumi rimanenti, la preoccupazione più grande di Fletcher era di riuscire a creare un senso di contrasto con le uniformi maggiori. A Carol Marcus ed alla sua squadra vennero assegnati dei camicioni bianchi che suggerivano l'idea di abbigliamento futuristico da laboratorio e, nella scena in cui Kirk e McCoy indossano abiti civili, Fletcher fece del suo meglio per assicurarsi che gli abiti sembrassero pratici e comodi. Paradossalmente, Fletcher disse che il costume che gli fu richiesto di più fece solo una breve apparizione nel film. Quando Kirk si reca nell'alloggio di Spock, il Vulcaniano indossa la stessa tunica vista nel film precedente. "Le persone mi chiedono sempre cosa simbolizzano quelle scritte sul davanti del costume di velluto nero di Spock. Io devo spiegare il linguaggio che ho inventato per decorare l'abito, e non posso! Tutto quello che posso dire è che è paragonabile al cinese; non è sillabico, e le varie forme contengono un intero pensiero, e non singole parole." Aggiunse che la maggior parte dei costumi hanno quello che descrive come colori "corrotti". "Tecnicamente, si tratta di colori che sono un po' mescolati con i loro complementi. Probabilmente, nella storia dell'arte, la cosa più vicina sono i colori dell'art deco. Una volta, mi occupai di una produzione di ''Voyage to the Moon di Offenbach, e mi basai sul fatto che la Luna assomigliava probabilmente ad un mondo art deco. Forse questo mi colpì, perché usai quei colori qui."'' Aggiunse che, poiché questi colori non erano proprio reali, c'è qualcosa di leggermente strano in essi, e la cosa dà agli spettatori la sensazione che essi provengano da un altro mondo. L'abito informale indossato da William Shatner nei panni di Kirk fu venduto a It's A Wrap! sale and auction su eBay. Riprese All'inizio del film, Robert Sallin voleva che l'entrata in scena di Kirk fosse il più drammatica possibile. Spiegò: "... stiamo presentando il capitano Kirk. Penso che qui ci voglia qualche effetto drammatico, perciò ecco quello che voglio fare. Quando si aprono le porte, la stanza è piena di fumo, e voglio che di lui si veda la sagoma. Voglio la luce posteriore più forte che si possa avere, proprio dietro di lui, così, quando cammina ci sono raggi di luce che lo circondano nel fumo. Voglio che sembri Second Coming." La versione originale filmata non fu abbastanza incisiva per Sallin, perciò si assicurò che venisse rigirata. left|thumb|Meyer dirige Kirk... Durante la scena del funerale di Spock, il regista Nicholas Meyer voleva che la macchina da presa si trovasse proprio di fronte al siluro che sarebbe servito come bara e farla spostare mentr'esso veniva traslato all'interno del dispositivo per lanciarlo. "Io Sallin ricevetti una chiamata da uno dei capi della produzione della Paramount: 'Nick Meyer vuole fare questa cosa, e questo ci obbligherà ad aprire il pavimento, e ricostruire il set in modo che possa essere abbastanza alto dal pavimento per potervi mettere dentro la cinepresa. Dobbiamo parlare a Nick.' Ci recammo tutti di sotto, e tutti si erano raccolti intorno a questa cosa. Io mi rivolsi all'operatore e dissi, 'Avete un dolly occidentale?' Si tratta fondamentalmente di un trolley che si usa per tirare la macchina da presa. Egli disse, 'Sì,' ed io dissi, 'Avete la rotaia tubolare per esso? E potete metterci le ruotine?' Egli annuì, ed io dissi, 'Non potremmo montare la macchina da presa sul dolly, mettere la rotaia all'interno del pavimento, e poi muovere la cinepresa con un braccio a distanza permette di controllarla dall'alto e fare la ripresa in quel modo?' Egli disse, 'Sì, lo possiamo fare,' ed io dissi, 'Quanto ci costerà?' ed egli disse, 'Circa trenta dollari,' ed io dissi, 'Bene, penso che è quello che faremo, allora!'" Effetti visivi Gli effetti visivi per L'ira di Khan vennero filmati velocemente ed efficientemente – e, cosa ancora più importante, rimasero nei limiti del budget. Al contrario del primo film di Star Trek, gli effetti vennero prodotti dalla Industrial Light & Magic, una compagnia che avrebbe dominato il proprio settore nei decenni a venire. Il produttore Robert Sallin ricorda così l'approccio della ILM al progetto: "Furono incredibili. I più professionali, i più squisiti, i più collaborativi; non potrò mai render loro giustizia appieno. È stata un'esperienza incredibile." ]] In quanto sequel, per Star Trek II si poté riutilizzare la maggior parte dei modellini che erano stati costruiti per The Motion Picture. Oltre al modellino dell' Enterprise, Sallin volle utilizzare il complesso degli uffici orbitali a bordo del quale Kirk si fece teletrasportare nel primo film; divenne la stazione spaziale Regula I. Steve Gawley, il capo della divisione modellini al tempo, ricordò: "Lo prendemmo modellino degli uffici orbitali e lo rovesciammo, e poi vi riattaccamo alcuni moduli in maniera diversa." Le riprese rimanenti dei modelli richiesero che gli stessi fossero totalmente nuovi. La squadra della ILM costruì il planetoide di Regula ed altri pezzi semplici, ma il compito maggiore fu la costruzione della Reliant, che era il primo vascello della Flotta Stellare, a parte quelli della classe Constitution, ad esser mai stato visto. Il dipartimento artistico della Paramount fornì alla manodopera disegni dettagliati sui quali basarsi, e, come ricordò l'artigiano Bill George, venne data l'istruzione generale che l' Enterprise e la Reliant apparissero differenti l'una dall'altra il più possibile. "Si dovette affrontare il fatto che nei disegni avevano adottato uno schema di colori per la grafica, pensando che questo le avrebbe fatte sembrare differenti. ... Quando li vidi, dissi, 'Non si può fare così.' Così li mostrai a Kenneth Ralston supervistore della ILM al film. La sua reazione fu, 'Rimettiamo la grafica della Federazione che abbiamo visto prima, e sentiamo che dicono.' Per fortuna, i produttori ne furono soddisfatti." La sfida maggiore che la squadra della ILM affrontò fu il mostrare i gravi danni che l' Enterprise e la Reliant si infliggono l'una all'altra nello script. Il dipartimento modellini utilizzò molteplici approcci diversi per assicurarsi di non dover davvero danneggiare i modelli. Sull' Enterprise, il danno era prettamente estetico; furono aggiunti pezzi di alluminio in modo che, alla bisogna, il danno potesse essere letteralmente spellato. Il danno riguardante la Reliant era molto più serio, così vennero costruite versioni più grandi di parti differenti della nave in modo da poterle poi distruggere. La prima lotta terminava con la distruzione di una cupola verso il retro della sezione a disco della Reliant. Dopo di questo veniva la maggior sequenza singola di effetti del film – la Battaglia della Nebulosa Mutara. Per creare la nebulosa, la squadra usò una tanica a nube, che è fondamentalmente un grosso contenitore con all'interno del liquido colorato. La squadra impiegò settimane per le riprese della tanica, alla ricerca di inquadrature che potessero esser usate come sfondo per la battaglia epica. Quando tutto fu finito, la squadra esaminò tutto il girato per trovare le parti da poter usare con i modellini. Una volta che la nebulosa venne filmata, la squadra si occupò delle navi stellari che vi si sarebbero mosse intorno. Poiché le navi si trovavano spesso in lontananza, la squadra poté utilizzare versioni su scala ridotta dei modellini, versioni che erano più semplici da manovrare rispetto ai modelli originali e che potevano eseguire manovre più complesse. In una delle scene più impressionanti della battaglia, la Reliant spara con i phaser contro la sezione del "collo" dell' Enterprise, tagliandone un bel pezzo. Questa ripresa fu creata utilizzando delle tecniche tradizionali di stop animation. Kenneth Ralston spiegò: "Feci quella sezione come un pezzo di cera e poi la verniciai per farla sembrare la nave. Naturalmente, ci basammo su quelli che sarebbero stati i movimenti della macchina da presa. Poi andai nella versione di cera, e presi degli utensili per la scultura e la piegai. Lo filmammo, poi la cinepresa si mosse alla distanza giusta per poterlo riprendere in un'unica inquadratura, ed io scolpii qualche altro danno. Poi, per completare, facemmo un po' di animation di un laser che lo tagliava, ma lasciò un vero taglio – una grossa cicatrice ...." Il danno alla Reliant fu ancora più grave, e richiese la costruzione di parecchie sezioni separate. "Uno dei moduli dei motori viene fatto saltare via," ricorda Ralston. "Non potemmo far saltar via l'intero modulo per qualche motivo, così costruii una sagoma che gli fosse simile ed era più che altro vetro che esplodeva da una delle gondole di curvatura. Lo filmammo come un elemento separato e poi lo stampammo in cima del vero modello della ''Reliant, con gli altri pezzi che volavano via. Poi, quando si stacca l'intera gondola, si tratta solo di qualche esplosione e di un braccio separato che riprendemmo usando la tecnica del motion control."'' Note * Questo film è stato il primo lungometraggio di Star Trek a venir girato negli anni '80. * L'ira di Khan, il secondo film di Star Trek, viene tradizionalmente considerato dai fan come il migliore della serie, e giudicato dai non fan come un eccellente film di fantascienza. Il film ha incassato 14,347,221 dollari al botteghino statunitense nel fine settimana di apertura, un record al tempo. * Quando il film venne proiettato per la prima volta nelle sale cinematografiche nel giugno del 1982, i titoli di testa lo presentavano semplicemente come Star Trek: L'ira di Khan. Questo è stato fatto anche per la novelizzazione ufficiale della pellicola. Le copie successive del film lo reintitolarono come Star Trek II: L'ira di Khan. * Molte scene che si svolgono nello spazio, apparse nella prima parte del film, sono state prese da . Esse includono gli incrociatori da battaglia Klingon nella sequenza della Kobayashi Maru, le riprese del modulo dell'ammiraglio, la partenza dell' Enterprise dal bacino spaziale, e la prima entrata nella velocità di curvatura. * L'apparente riconoscimento di Chekov da parte di Khan ed il commento di quest'ultimo, "Non dimentico mai una faccia," sono elementi in qualche modo ironici, poiché l'apparizione di Khan in avvenne durante la prima stagione e Chekov apparve dalla [[TOS Stagione 2|seconda stagione di Star Trek]]. È possibile, tuttavia, che Chekov si trovasse a bordo dell' Enterprise al tempo e che Khan lo avesse visto. Infatti, come viene annotato nel commento testuale dell'edizione speciale del DVD, Walter Koenig scherzava su questo fatto (alle convention e nelle interviste) dicendo che il suo personaggio aveva fatto aspettare Khan fuori dalla toilette per parecchio sull' Enterprise e che è questo il motivo per il quale Khan se lo ricordava così bene. *Il romanzo non canon di Greg Cox, To Reign In Hell, stabiliva che Chekov era un ufficiale della sicurezza al tempo di questo episodio e che fu a capo della squadra che portò Khan ed i suoi su Ceti Alpha V. Comandò anche un attacco a Khan ed ai suoi seguaci per riprendere il controllo della sala macchine, ma venne respinto. *Nel commento audio del DVD, il regista Meyer disse di essere cosciente della discontinuità ma di non preoccuparsene. Meyer disse che avrebbe potuto mettere allo stesso modo Uhura sulla Reliant ed avere maggior coerenza, ma preferì Chekov e si riferì al fatto che Sir Arthur Conan Doyle si contrddiceva spesso nei suoi romanzi su Sherlock Holmes, dicendo che la continuità non importa, almeno affinché i lettori si godevano la storia. * Gli eventi del film furono novellizzati da Vonda N. McIntyre ed adattati in una photostory da Richard J. Anobile. * Negli anni seguenti a questo film, quando gli venne chiesto di Khan, Ricardo Montalban paragonò il modo in cui interpretò lo stesso personaggio nelle due occasioni. Nell'episodio originale presentò Khan come un capo potente ma disciplinato del suo popolo. Ma quando rivestì i suoi panni per il film, aggiunse il fatto che la moglie di Khan, Marla McGivers (apparsa nell'episodio), era morta durante l'esilio, e mostrò che Khan si era trasformato in un uomo ossessivamente vendicativo che stava finalmente avendo la possibilità di vendicarsi su Kirk. * In varie interviste del tempo ed in seguito, alcune delle quali possono essere viste nel disco extra del DVD di Star Trek II, Montalban narrò di come quasi rifiutò la parte poiché voleva un ruolo sostanzioso dopo aver teminato sei anni di Fantasy Island. Montalban cambiò idea quando lesse lo script e capì che gli altri personaggi parlavano di Khan anche quando egli non era sullo schermo, e la cosa fece sembrare la parte ancora più sostanziosa. Montalban ricordò anche quando iniziò a leggere lo script dopo aver accettato il ruolo ed aver cercato di caratterizzare Khan e, con suo sommo orrore, si rese conto di suonare come Mr. Roarke, e fu terrorizzato dall'idea che gli spettatori si sarebbero messi a ridere; perciò, contattò Harve Bennett e gli chiese una copia di "Spazio profondo" e, dopo diverse visioni dell'episodio, Montalban iniziò a ricordare il modo in cui aveva interpretato Khan e l'atteggiamento avuto originalmente, e - da allora in poi - si sentì più a suo agio. * Ricardo Montalban disse anche in un'intervista promozionale per il film (che può essere vista nel DVD di Star Trek II) di quando, ad inizio carriera, si rese conto che un buon cattivo non si considera tale. Può fare cose cattive, ma il personaggio le percepisce come giustificabili. In maniera simile, per quanto riguarda gli eroi, Montalban disse di avervi cercato punti deboli, perché nessuno è completamente buono o completamente cattivo. Portò quindi l'esempio di Khan, dicendo che mentre Khan aveva una visione distorta della realtà e commetteva quindi atti negativi, percepiva comunque la propria vendetta contro Kirk come una causa nobile a causa della morte della moglie ch'egli amava con tutto se stesso. * Da un certo punto di vista, i personaggi di Khan e Kirk possono esser considerati, rispettivamente, come il Capitano Ahab e la grande balena bianca del romanzo di Herman Melville Moby Dick (che venne trovato tra gli effetti personali di Khan). Khan citò diversi passi dal romanzo quasi parola per parola (persino nella sua maledizione finale). La natura allegorica ambigua del romanzo non venne riprodotta nel film, tuttavia. Gli episodi della serie classica e ed il film di TNG furono anch'essi ispirati al romanzo di Melville. * Così com'era accaduto per , la Paramount richiese ed ottenne dei patentini di disegno per alcuni costumi, oggetti di scena (tra cui il parassita di Ceti), e navi apparsi in questo film. * ha avuto una trama e persino alcuni elementi musicali riconducibili a questo film. * Il dialogo di retroscena del pre-lancio, udito sul ponte mentre Kirk e McCoy vi giungono, è quasi identico a quello che si svolge in sala macchine prima della partenza dell' Enterprise in Star Trek: Il film. * Poiché la data di nascita di Kirk venne resa esplicita dalle registrazioni del computer della Federazione nell'episodio di Star Trek: Enterprise (22 marzo), si può dedurre che l'inizio degli avvenimenti ai quali si assiste nel film sia databile al 22 marzo 2285. * Questo è l'unico film della TOS in cui una nave fa fuoco con i phaser. * Kirk e Khan non si incontrano fisicamente in tutto il film; tutte le volte in cui comunicano, lo fanno tramite schermi e comunicatori. * di si apre con una scritta che dice "La vendetta è un piatto che è meglio servire freddo - Antico proverbio Klingon", un riferimento alla battuta di Khan nel film. * La penultima scena dell'episodio di The X-Files, "Jump the Shark", in cui muoiono i Lone Gunmen, viene fatto un omaggio alla morte di Spock alla fine di questo film. I Lone Gunmen si sacrificano in maniera simile a Spock, sigillandosi all'interno di una porta anti-incendio stagna con un virus aerobico e, come fanno Spock e Kirk, i quali si parlano per l'ultima volta attraverso una parete trasparente anti-radiazione, si rivolgono agli amici Jimmy Bond e Yves Adele Harlow attraverso una parete di vetro che si trova nella porta sigillata, poco prima di morire. * Questo è stato il quarto di cinque progetti di STAR TREK ad essere adattato per i nastri View-Master. * Il film è stato candidato ad un Hugo Award nella categoria "Miglior Opera Drammatica." È stato anche candidato ad otto Saturn Award, vincendone due; "Miglior Attore" (William Shatner) e "Miglior Regista" (Nicholas Meyer). Nel 2003, è stato candidato ad un altro Saturn Award nella categoria "Miglior Uscita di un Film Classico su DVD." * Nella saga Trek, ci sarebbero state altre due scene in cui l'equipaggio si prepara ad una battaglia come avviene qui per l'equipaggio dell' Enterprise. La prima avviene in , quando la Voyager si prepara ad entrare nello spazio Borg. L'altra si ha in quando l'equipaggio del Capitano Jean-Luc Picard prepara l' Enterprise-E ad affrontare la nave di Shinzon, la Scimitar. * In questo film fa la sua prima apparizione nella saga di Star Trek una porta stagna in sala macchine. Si vede nella sequenza dell'"attacco a sorpresa" in seguito al dirottamento di Khan della Reliant. Quella porta sarebbe poi diventata la porta del comparto navette sull' Enterprise-D. * Il titolo del film è stato parodiato sia in Veronica Mars che in Gossip Girl, con la partecipazione di Wallace Shawn in quest'ultimo. Entrambi gli episodi furono intitolati "The Wrath of Con". Galleria File:Wrath of Khan (novel).jpg|novelization File:Star Trek II Soundtrack.jpg|colonna sonora File:ViewMasterSTSet4.jpg|Nastri View-Master File:TsukudaSTGame2a.jpg|gioco da tavolo File:Star Trek II Official Movie Magazine cover.jpg|rivista File:Star Trek II Official Movie Poster Magazine cover.jpg|La rivista ufficiale della locandina del film File:Star Trek Photostory Cover 2.jpg|Adattamento fotografico File:St2shortstories.jpg|Racconti File:Wrath of Khan original UK VHS cover.jpg|Uscita su VHS nel Regno Unito File:The Wrath of Khan 1998 UK VHS cover.jpg|Ri-uscita su VHS nel Regno Unito nel 1998 File:Star Trek II The Wrath of Khan DVD cover.jpg|DVD File:Star Trek The Wrath of Khan Special Edition DVD cover (Region 1).jpg|Director's Edition per la Regione 1 su DVD File:Star Trek II The Wrath of Khan (Director's Edition) DVD-Region 2.jpg|Director's Edition per la Regione 2 su DVD File:Star Trek The Magazine volume 3 issue 5 cover 2.jpg|Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 3, Numero 5 File:Star Trek II The Wrath of Khan Blu-ray cover Region B.jpg|Blu-ray Disc (Regione B) File:Star Trek II The Wrath of Khan 2009 DVD cover Region 2.jpg|Ri-uscita su DVD nel 2009 (Regione 2) File:Star Trek II expanded soundtrack cover.jpg|Colonna sonora completa File:The Wrath of Khan issue 1 cover A.jpg|Adattamento a fumetti File:Star Trek II The Wrath of Khan Blu-ray cover Region A.jpg|Blu-ray Disc (Regione A) File:Star Trek II The Wrath of Khan 2009 DVD cover Region 1.jpg|Ri-uscita su DVD nel 2009 (Regione 1) Uscite su nastro e su DVD *Uscita su Betamax negli Stati Uniti: . Appendici Accreditamenti ;Tutti gli accreditamenti Crediti per Star Trek II: L'ira di Khan|Mostra Template:Tabview message|Nascondi|true|true ;Cast non accreditato : *Laura Banks nel ruolo del navigatore di Khan *Pam Bennett nel ruolo di una donna di Khan *Steve Bond nel ruolo di un seguace di Khan *Fletcher Bryant nel ruolo di un seguace di Khan *Todd Bryant nel ruolo di un cadetto della sezione ingegneria *Brett Baxter Clark nel ruolo di un seguace di Khan *Tim Culbertson nel ruolo di un seguace di Khan *Richard Forinash nel ruolo di un [[Personale anonimo della USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)#Tenente nel vano siluri|tenente dell' Enterprise]] *John Gibson nel ruolo di un seguace di Khan *James Horner nel ruolo di un [[Personale anonimo della USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)#Cadetto|cadetto dell' Enterprise]] *Dennis Landry nel ruolo di un seguace di Khan *Cristian Letelier nel ruolo di un cadetto della sezione ingegneria *Jeff McBride nel ruolo di un seguace di Khan *Roger Menache nel ruolo di un seguace di Khan *Nanci Rogers nel ruolo di una seguace di Khan *Kimberly Ryusaki nel ruolo di un [[Personale anonimo della USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)#Cadetto del ponte (donna)|cadetto dell' Enterprise]] *Judson Scott nel ruolo di Joachim *Deney Terrio nel ruolo di un seguace di Khan *Philip Weyland nel ruolo di un [[Personale anonimo della USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)#Cadetti|marinaio dell' Enterprise]] *Daniel Wong nel ruolo di un cadetto della sezione ingegneria in infermeria *Interpreti sconosciuti nel ruolo di **Cadetto suonatore di fischietto **Ufficiale cadetto del ponte (uomo) **Tenente JG cadetto **Due cadetti della sezione ingegneria ;Staff di produzione non accreditato : *Nicholas Meyer, scrittore (sceneggiatura) *Samuel A. Peeples, scrittore (soggetto, materiale aggiuntivo) *Emil Richards, percussionista * Marvin Hoar, operatore video * Ed Moskowitz, operatore video * Jim Padgett, operatore video * I produttori riconoscono la preziosa consulenza di Bjo Trimble e Samuel A. Peeples in tutti gli aspetti relativi a Star Trek Riferimenti XIX secolo; 2267; 2283; 2284; Uffici amministrativi; allergia; Altair VI (sistema Altair); Giudizio universale; Amazing Grace; maelstrom di Antares (sistema Antares); Arakelian, D.; cornamusa; Becker, M.; Bellus; Bibbia; bionetics; compleanno; blue shift; fischietto; Boy Scout; ponte; bridge (gioco di carte); Ceti Alpha; sistema Ceti Alpha; Ceti Alpha V; Ceti Alpha VI; parassita di Ceti; camere di bobina; dama; albero di Natale; classe D; Cole, L.; comm-pic; base Copenaghen; gas craylon; marinaio; Dante; Inferno di Dante; compensatore doppler; dynoscanner; Einstein, Albert; ''Enterprise'', USS; [[classe Enterprise|classe Enterprise]]; Eccellenza; FEDSCBU; estintore; Fletcher, R.; funerale; Gabrielle, D.; Gamma Hydra; settore Gamma Hydra; Dispositivo Genesis; Pianeta Genesis; geoplastica; Gluck, D.; Gort; Graffeo, C.; mina gravitazionale; gravitronica; Grodnick, T.; Henry, A.; allarme intruso; appartamento di James T. Kirk a San Francisco; sensori synthostasi JBK; Jennings, J.R.; , katra; King Lear; Klingon; Zona Neutrale Klingon; ; [[scenario Kobayashi Maru|scenario Kobayashi Maru]]; base Kosygin; K'ushui; boa del diario di bordo; Longo, J.; camera principale del flusso; Maltese, D.; tricorder medico; guardiamarina; simulatore Mark III; simulatore Mark IV; simulatore Mark X; McGivers, Marla; Minor, M.C.; modello; convogliatore neutronico del carburante; Moby Dick; ormeggio; Nebulosa Mutara; Battaglia della Nebulosa Mutara; Oomaru; Paradise Lost; Paradise Regained; emettitore di phaser; phaser di tipo 2; siluro fotonico; plastica; materia preanimata; codice del prefisso; camera secondaria del flusso; Progetto Genesis; avvelenamento da radiazione; Rescher, G.; redshift; Regula; Regula I; ''Reliant'', USS; Retinax V; rigor mortis; Romulano; birra Romulana; nave; Shaandra; campana della nave; Sofak; Stran; Corpo degli Ingegneri della Flotta Stellare; Ordini Generali della Flotta Stellare; Surak; monitor di situazione tattica; Tale of Two Cities, A; Talos III; Tau Ceti; Tau Ceti IV; Thelonii; pipistrello Tiberiano; thermonics; thermowave multiplexer; tricorder; laboratori Tyche; Vulcano; Vulcaniano; Wise, D.; Wong, J.; Xanthi; Xon; Yaan; Zyra Fonti *''Star Trek: The Magazine, settembre 2002, volume 3, numero 05. *The Art of Star Trek, Judith, Garfield Reeves-Stevens, Pocket Books, 1995. * [[Star Trek II: L'ira di Khan (The Director's Edition)|''Star Trek II: L'ira di Khan The Director's Edition]] *Anderson, Kay. "Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan, How the TV Series Became A Hit Movie, At Last," Cinefantastique Magazine, volume 12, numeri 5-6 (numero doppio) primavera 1982 Collegamenti esterni * [http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/series/MOV/002/index.html Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan] su StarTrek.com * * ca:Star Trek II: La còlera d'en Khan Wrath of Khan, The Wrath of Khan, The cs:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan de:Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan en:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan es:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan fr:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan ja:スタートレック2：カーンの逆襲 nl:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan pl:Star Trek II: Gniew Khana pt:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan ru:Звёздный путь II: Гнев Хана sv:Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan